Holders for a portable computer, especially a laptop or a notebook are known in the market. The holders generally encase the laptop or personal computer (PC). US patent application which has been published as US 2008/0017541 A1 discloses a portable computer case. In this invention, the laptop computer need not be removed from the case, enabling use of the laptop computer keyboard, display and ports located on a back edge of the laptop computer while the laptop computer remains in the case. In this invention, a conventional laptop computer is used. Casings of rigid material are respectively attached to the display portion and the keyboard portion.
US patent application which has been published as US 2007/0232109 A1 discloses a computer case for transporting a laptop computer. The case includes two mating sections and an inner cushioned liner in each section for cushioning the laptop therein in a protective manner. This case is used to transport a laptop computer and is not used when the laptop is used as it is merely a carrier box.
PCT patent application which has been published as WO 97/19006 discloses a cover for a laptop or notebook computer. The cover is a thin flexible material adapted to fit closely over the computer like a glove. The cover has cut-outs for the keyboard, screen, controls, ports, etc. of the computer so that the cover does not interfere with convenient use of the computer.
PCT patent application which has been published as WO 97/34215 discloses a holder for a portable computer, especially a laptop or a notebook. The holder holds a laptop, or notebook and/or peripherals, like printers and telecommunications instruments. It has a moulding having at least one compartment with elastic bearing surfaces for a housing of a computer or peripheral with a bottom and side walls.
All the prior art holder apparatuses for a laptop computer or notebook allow the positioning of the keyboard and display screen in a conventional manner, that is the display screen is rotable about the keyboard, corresponding simultaneously with the rotational movement of one half of the holder about the other half of the holder. Although the cases or covers provide some form of physical protection to the laptop computer or the notebooks, they do not facilitate multi-purpose display positions or allow users to exploit the flexibility of use of the laptop computer or the notebook.
There is a need for a holding apparatus which gives physical protection for a mobile tablet PC, PDA, mobile telephone or other computing devices with a display screen and simultaneously allows various, positions of use of the said computing device. There is also a need for a means to facilitate the viewing or operation of the computing device from various angles, whilst simultaneously acting as protective cover for the computing device.
In this description, the term “computing device” shall include tablet personal computer, mobile telephone, FDA or any other computer enabled devices with a screen.